


Heaven and Hell

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [186]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, S8 AU, Sam dies and goes to heaven, Sam dies closing the gates of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam dies closing the gates of Hell.Jess is waiting for him on the other side.





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for death, although Sam goes directly to heaven. end of s8 AU.

Sam wakes up. He doesn’t open his eyes right away, just takes in the curiously soft, warm spot his head rests, the sweet, oddly familiar smell around him, the hand in his hair.

That makes him open his eyes, and it’s like seeing sun for the first time in nearly a decade.

 _Jess_. Sunshine waves of hair cascading around her face, and her gentle smile practically makes her glow. Sam blinks, but she’s still there, and he can’t stop staring.

“I’m dead?” he asks. His voice sounds smoother than it has in a while. Easier.

Jess nods. “’Fraid so.”

It comes back to Sam. “Did I do it?” he asks. “Did I…?”

She nods again. “Hell’s closed. Forever.”

Well. That’s something, at least.

He finally manages to tear his eyes away from her face–her _beautiful_ face, and he nearly forgot how home was a face, a smile, those fingers in his hair–and he looks around. “We’re at Stanford,” he says, surprised.

“You remember how we used to sit here?” she asks, gesturing around with her chin.

It’s been a long, long time. Almost nine years, plus the eternity he spent in the cage. Nevertheless, “of course,” he says. “I could never forget.” He swallows, because he owes her honesty. “Lots of things faded. Even some of…this. Us. But the big things. Those I still have.”

She beams at him. “I’m so glad,” she says. “I worried, you know. You’ve been through so much, Sam. So many things. I was worried this would be so far away, so much in the past…that it wouldn’t matter anymore.”

He reaches up–the first time he’s really tried moving here, and he realizes his shoulder doesn’t pull like it usually does–and touches her face. “You always matter,” he says.

She cups his hand to her face with her free hand. “I’ve been waiting for you,” she says, closing her eyes. “I hoped it would be longer. I was willing to wait, a long time. As long as it took. But, given things…well, I understand why it was now.”

She opens her eyes and looks at him. “None of the things you felt about yourself are true, Sam,” she says. “You’re good, and worthwhile. So strong. Brave. Look at what you did for the world.”

“You saw that,” Sam half-says, half-asks.

She shrugs. “I’ve been watching you.”

It feels like a performance review. “What did you think?” he asks, foreboding building.

She moves her hand from his hair to his face, thumb stroking over his cheek. “I think you’ve earned your heaven, Sam. It’s time to rest. To be happy.”

She smiles down at him, and they just sit there for a moment longer. There’s sunshine and sweet air, soft grass beneath them. More important than any of that, Jess is here. 

“Come on,” she says quietly. “Come see the rest.”

So they both stand, and she takes his hand, just like she used to so long ago, and they walk down the path, together.


End file.
